


There is no more you and i

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Argument leads to sex, Breakup Sex, Comfort Sex, Divorce, F/M, I think the back together sex took place at granny's, Makeup Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Swan Song, ouat winter finally, sex at granny's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based on swan song<br/>Ouat winter finally. </p><p>gold and belle finally begin<br/>a conversation about their relationship. that takes an unexpected turn. and they end up in a room at granny's having make up sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no more you and i

**Author's Note:**

> so after watching the winter finally I wrote this! rumbelle AU,

I shouldn't be going there but..I can't stop myself, he did it! he finally signed the divorce papers. after a year of fighting of heartache it was finally over. I could move on with my life. 

he’d let me go, I shouldn't be walking to his shop I should just let him go but I can't. I have to say good bye I need to see him one last time,

The familiar little bell chimes as I walk into his antique shop only he isn't in the front where I expect to find him. standing behind the counter tinkering with some broken old object. I walked behind the curtain to find him siting at his desk drinking a glass of scotch. 

"hay." I said, after staring for a minute. 

"hay." he replies without even looking up at me. swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

"I just, I wanted to say thank you for." and I faltered.unsure what I want. what I'm even doing here anymore,

I could only stare at him chewing my bottom lip nervously. for the last year all I wanted was to be free of him, to get away from belle gold and everything she was and how much she’d truly loved the man siting before me. the man who lied and broke my heart a thousands times.the only man I had ever loved,

"Well my darling belle, you've got what you wanted your most certainly rid of me now." 

reading my thoughts he finally looked up at me with that damn self righteous grin of his. 

"it would seem so." I said rising my head higher. I would not cower at his Snide Remarks any longer, I wasn't his anymore, I wouldn't allow him to manipulate me anymore. toying with my emotions was one of many reasons there was no more him and i. 

"I only came to..

“you only came to say your good byes I know, he said standing up. I understand that you'll be leaving storybrook soon, now that you’ve finally gotten all you ever desired."

I tilted my head studying that odd look in his eye "who, who told you I was leaving town? 

"no one belle I simply know you, this was something you always dreamt of. getting out of this quite provincial Town, seeing what awaits outside the town line. you always did say you wanted to see the world well now with your freedom and my money you will."

his tone was condescending but there was something in those dark brow eyes. when they did meet mine I could see it. sadness, 

"I didn't want this Robert, I wanted to be with you I loved you! 

he chuckled.

"but you kept pushing me away and deceiving me, you could have had a good marriage.a wife who adored you, but you wouldn't let me in! you shut me out you hurt me."

I’d finally said it, after years of holding my tongue. living in the silence of many things left unsaid between us, now that it was over I found my tongue. 

"well it's no matter now dearie, you wanted out of this marriage your the one who got up on your moral high horse after you married the town monster! you knew what I was when you." he trailed off.. shaking his head. you knew there was nothing inside me but darkness.” 

“once your gone this time for good my darling belle,it will surely engulf me." he met my gaze

I shook my head. "your toying with me, trying to make me feel guilty for leaving you! when your the one who caused us all this misery. you bought this all on yourself Robert gold! I said nearly shaking with anger.

"did I, was this truly one sided. you married the beast then tried to change him! domesticate him, tame me! into behaving as you wish! and when I didn't you walked out. then came back again, only to leave again! when I did something you didn't agree with. he near shouted. 

He stepped closer to me. "quiet wishy washy dearie." he said almost with a leer,

putting my hand on his chest I gently pushed him away. "you’ve been drinking to much.”

“not enough dearie, not nearly enough.  
I loved you ever since the first day I saw you.” he said the words like they didn't matter and they shouldn't, But..

looking into those damn eyes of his I lost my resolve and the tears I’d been holding back fell with his confession. the words I longed to hear for so long now he choses to say them, now! when I walked away from him for good this time, 

I was crying so hard now that I began Trembling. he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. that shouldn't make me feel things but it doses. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly stroking his stupid fine hair. 

I could feel his nose nuzzling My neck. breathing me in.I attempted to pull away from him before I lose myself completely in him when he brushed my tears away with the back of his knuckles. just barely touching me.

I took a few calming breaths. realizing I had been holding my breath. he cups my face in his hands slowly leaning in and kisses me tenderly. I moaned sliding my tongue in his mouth. tasting the scotch he’d been drinking and something else something utterly Him, it's lingering taste instantly making me love drunk, 

he moaned pulling me closer when I ran my tongue against the roof of his mouth.desperately kissed me till my knees buckled and he tighten his grip on my waist holding me upright. "belle." he moaned. with that needy tone he breaths my name and I lost all rational Thought. 

saying my name breathless like he always did. like I was his only Tether to this world. I'm lost in sea of memories, lunch dates spent in his shop. nights full of passion. making love, he pulls me closer the kiss becoming more urgent and In that instant, i surrendered my whole body and soul to the man that use to be my husband.he who had been my whole world, 

Unable to deny myself the feel of his touch any longer. my hands move up his chest. absently I begin to fidget with the buttons of his shirt. 

"belle." he said voice husky. pulling away breaking our kiss and taking my shaking hands in his. 

"belle sweetheart." he says my name in such desperation like a prayer, and I smile at the lost look in his eyes. 

"we should." he starts to say before i pulled him into a frantic kiss. He stumbles for a moment, not quite processing what’s happening. 

braking the kiss suddenly. he knelt down before me. his hands coming to rest on my thighs reaching up under my skirt. as he trailed open mouthed kisses up and down my socking covered legs. slowly moving to my inner thighs. sucking the fabric and flesh into his mouth breathing me in as he moves closer to my throbbing center. I closed my eyes lost to the pleasurable sensation. using the plam of his hand he cups me gently rubbing me till I'm wet, 

"yes we should go somewhere more private, where we wouldn't be interrupted." I said breathlessly. and he nodded vigorously. taking his hand I led him out of the shop. and he wordlessly follows me like a lost puppy. 

I took him back to my room at granny's. it's not the best idea we always been very noisy, but then I'm not thinking very clearly. I suddenly need him in way I haven't in very long time. and I'm letting my desire cloud my judgment. somehow we made back to my room without ripping our clothes off! 

soon as the door is shut he is on me. grabbing me by the collar of my coat pulling me in a passionate kiss leaving week in the knees. the way he always did, dropping my coat to floor as I slowly remove his suit. he attempts to remove my many layers of wrapped scarves. I laugh when he lets out a groan of frustration and I kissed him tenderly as I undid his necktie. Pulling away.I started unbuttoning his shirt kissing his exposed neck and chest. slowly removing each piece of his clothing. gold stood still patiently. watching me intent on my task. 

once he was left in nothing but his boxers i pulled back biting my lip. as his hands followed my lead.slowly removing each article of my clothing planting delicate kisses to my skin. brushing his lips against my breasts.i moaned lost utterly to his touch.unable tear his lips from my expose flesh he knelt down in front of me trailing kisses down my stomach. his hands traveled The same path as before.this time feeling the heat and curve of my body as he pulled my panties down around my legs i threaded my fingers though his hair.relishing the feel of his soft locks in between my fingers. as he continued to leave possessive love marks cross my thighs. lips and tongue caressing me in the most maddening way. heat coiled tightly in my belly. unable to remain silent 

i moaned "Robert" and he grabbed me suddenly by my waist pushing me down on the bed. 

he climbed on top of me and stopped just short of putting his full wight on me. i braced my hands on his chest our breathing quickening as he leaned down to tenderly kiss my neck. While His hands continued to slowly caress me. I was aching with need as he moved at a slow pace. Moaning with need at his torturous ministrations,

He slowly entered me, pushing himself fully inside me. I reached up to gently stroke his hair that had fallen on face resting his forehead against mine our bodies pressed together as he pounded merciless into me, 

he grabbed my hands and pinned them down on the bed. before kissing my lips.and exploring my mouth with his tongue. achingly slowly moving his hips despite myself I was making lewd sounds.enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. he began kissing down my neck and throat leaving little love bites.keeping my hands restrained.

as He continued to move slowly the intensity building until I felt him lose control of himself.bgrabbing me by hips he thrusted deeper. My walls clench around him and i cried out his name, silencing my cries with a kiss as he thrusted harder and faster. again and again untill I shattered, His own cilmax soon followed mine.

We remained in bed together his arms wrapped around me as i enjoyed the feel of his limbs tangled together with mine.the love of my life now my ex-husband Began to nuzzled my hair just barely touching my neck with his lips. There was no good way out of this.

He held me close against his chest "my darling belle." he sighed heavily. 

“Robert, we should get up get dressed.” I said hesitantly.

"rushing off to be with him dear, he tighten his hold on me. when you know you belong to me."

"you have no clam over my body, only my heart. I belong to me." I replied. I turned to look at him gently touching his face.

"I have always loved you but.. why was that never enough for you." i asked searching his eyes for the answer. 

he sighed holding my hand to his cheek "it's not that it wasn't enough belle it's..That I could never trust it."

I pulled my hand away "you didn't trust me,

"I could never trust us, I couldn't believe you truly loved me. how could you."

"but I do." I said stroking his hair he half smiled and nodded. 

I turned away from his gaze as his arms came round my waist holding me tightly. Burying his face in my neck. 

Had we just re-consummated our marriage, Or was this just brake up sex I wondered. i loved him, i loved him with my whole heart. and he’d broken it to many times to just forgive him, 

We remained silently intertwined as these thoughts plagued me. 

over the course of our marriage we both done things to hurt each other. unforgivable things. was love really enough to over come all those years of hurt? Was this marriage still Worth Fighting for? 

As if to answer to my silent question. he entangled our fingers together and I noticed that he was still wearing his wedding ring.the sight making my heart race.he might have let me go but..I would never be free of him, he had my heart, and try as I might I would never reclaim it.

there would always be he and I

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of this done by Monday evening, but for reasons I didn't have the time to post/edit till 2night! lol life gets in the way of fanfic. Again,


End file.
